


After the Storm

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel in a park. Sam makes Dean a present. Castiel helps. Dean naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

"What are you doing?"

Feeling half embarrassed, half guilty, Sam glanced up from where he sat cross-legged on the grass and met the blue eyes of the angel who had suddenly appeared standing over him.

"Making a present for Dean," he explained.

The lines between the blue eyes deepened as Castiel gazed down at the delicate project that lay intertwined between Sam's long fingers.

"I'm not sure that is something Dean would enjoy," the angel said.

A smile slid its way up Sam's face.

"Trust me. He'll get a real kick out of it."

Castiel's gaze shifted to the left where Dean was stretched out sleeping in the sun. As usual, the older Winchester seemed younger while he slept, his freckles plainly visible across his relaxed face, but there were lines there as well, lines that never quite went away and grew more numerous as the years passed.

"He deserves a gift," whispered the angel.

Sam nodded in agreement. Dean deserved a gift, a day off, a holiday, heck, a whole new life, but all they had was this day and Sam's little present.

Several joyous cries could be heard in the distance and Sam looked down the hill where a group of teenagers were playing Frisbee in a clearing among the trees. The park had been the perfect place to stop. Not so crowded that they didn't have some privacy, but occupied enough that they were reminded there was still a world out there with innocent people having fun.

Looking back up, Sam asked, "Would you like to help?"

"Yes," Castiel replied as if swearing to take on a serious duty.

The angel sat down cross-legged in front of Sam tucking his trenchcoat neatly beneath him and watching intently as Sam taught him what to do.

About an hour later, when Dean woke up stretching and blinking, he found them still sitting there talking quietly.

"Hey," he murmured drowsily.

"Hey," said Sam with an amused smile.

"Dean," said Castiel gazing at him with his usual intensity.

Dean smiled fondly at the angel a moment, glad to see he was there, but something was nagging at him, something about the twist in Sam's mouth and the wrinkle in the corner of his eye. You wouldn't last long as a brother without being able to recognize that expression on your sibling's face. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sam who smiled innocently back.

Feeling something tickle his forehead, Dean reached up to fix his sleep mussed hair, but his fingertips touched something more than just hair. Pulling it out, he stared in shock at the thing now cradled in his palm.

It was a daisy.

Sam's mouth was beginning to twitch violently as Dean reached up again this time pulling off an entire crown of intricately woven flowers.

"Why you…" he growled at his brother who was now laughing out right.

"You don't like our gift?" inquired Castiel, head tilted, eyes shinning innocently.

Dean sputtered, stymied a moment at the realization that Castiel had been in on it too. Then he turned to the one whom he knew to be the real culprit.

"Sam…"

Dean launched himself at his laughing brother. The air whooshed out of the younger Winchester's lungs as Dean tackled him and the pair began to wrestle calling out random insults and slowly rolling down the hill as they did so.

Shaking his head, Castiel rested his elbows on his knees and settled in to watch wondering whether he should inform Dean about the petals still clinging to his hair.

 _And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

 _~After the Storm, Mumford & Sons_


End file.
